


Behind Closed Doors

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's insight on what it's like to have sex with Grimmjow. (Basically just smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for fucking ever, here's some smut to make up for it.

Grimmjow's fingernails are biting into the skin on my hips, keeping me there like he'll fucking die if he can't fuck me in place. God forbid I move my knee an inch forward, he's throwing me off balance with how hard his hips are snapping against me, a rough hand moves from my hip to drag my knee back into place. I'm surprised that he even noticed that I moved it, with how loud Grimmjow's moaning I thought that he'd be too into this to be even remotely aware of anything other than his cock inside of me.

The one and only bad part about this is that I'm not here unwillingly. No, Grimmjow didn't force me into submission, fuck, he didn't even have to lay a hand on me or say anything threatening to have me on my knees for him. I love it, God do I fucking love it when Grimmjow fucks me. This isn't the first time, it's the fifth, sixth if you count the time I fell asleep after being fucked out by him and woke up at three in the morning to the arrancar himself finger fucking his cum further into me. I wasn't even angry, more like surprised and wildly turned on. It ended with him getting a blowjob and me cumming just from his fingertips massaging my prostate. Let's just say that it was an interesting time.

I'm moaning, damn near sounding like a cheap porn star, but I don't mind because I know Grimmjow likes it. I know he wants to hear more of it because he angles his hips ever so slightly to tease my prostate with the tip of his cock. My breath catches in my throat and my knees threaten to give out, but I'm stronger than that so I keep myself in place.

I feel Grimmjow's hand press again my shoulder blade. "Fuck, Kurosaki, just like that."

I feel like laughing. Just like what? What am I even doing? I'm staying still for him, letting him do whatever that sick mind of his can come up with. Though tonight is pretty tame compared to the things Grimmjow has done to me already.

I decide against laughing, that would make Grimmjow stop and if he did I'd probably kill him for real. Instead, I play into the dirty talk, Grimmjow is a sucker for dirty talk even if sometimes it's a little embarrassing.

"You like that?" I move my head to the side to look at him the best that I can, tightening around his cock in the process. Grimmjow grabs the back of my hair, obviously needing to hold onto something. I wince but don't dare say anything about it. He stops moving his hips, his cock is balls deep inside of me.

I can actually feel his precum dripping inside of me. Fuck, knowing that I can turn him on this much gives me such an ego boost. I'm almost whining, pleading for friction inside of me. That's when Grimmjow starts grinding his hips against my ass, not thrusting at all but moving his cock in circles inside of me. I groan low, it feels too good to get angry at him for not continuing to fuck me.

But I'm an impatient guy, so after about thirty seconds of grinding I move forward and then back again, basically doing the fucking for us. I can sense the grin on his infuriatingly perfect face, and he snaps his hips against me, hard. I practically felt that in my goddamn spine. If that was his way of teaching me a lesson for trying to take control, then well, it was a damn good way. But I'm not going to let him know that.

I moan, it's fake, but Grimmjow won't be able to tell the difference.

"Is that all you got?" My own cock still hard and begging for release, so I'm trying to get Grimmjow to just get this shit over with. We've been fucking for about an hour and a half now, way too long considering we usually have quickies. Is he trying to see what my limit is or is the prick just taking his sweet time for the hell of it? I think Grimmjow should just stick to what he's good at, and he's damn good at making me cum.

Before I started fooling around with Grimmjow, I didn't care much for sex. I barely even masturbated, but when Grimmjow came alone and showed me just what a real orgasm felt like, I was hooked on sex.

According to Grimmjow, as of last week, I'm not allowed to masturbate anymore. He told me that it's his job to make me cum. I was pissed that Grimmjow was trying to control me in some way, but I couldn't help but get a kick out of that. Did he think I was too good to be using my hand? I didn't have a clue, so I asked him.

Grimmjow pinned me down to my bed, put his lips against my ear and whispered, "The only fucking way you're gonna get off is with my dick in that tight hole of yours, you got that?"

That was the first night he made me cum with just his cock alone. I thought that shit was just a myth, but fuck, apparently with Grimmjow anything is possible.

Grimmjow starts to pull out of me and I get really excited, thinking that he's done teasing me. But fuck, of course not. The bastard pulls out of me completely, and I hate when he does that to me. Grimmjow only does that because he knows how badly I want his cock inside of me. He wants me to beg for it.

And you know what, I'm not beneath begging, not for something I really want. I'll be damned if Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't get what he wants. When it comes to Grimmjow, I always do.

He rubs his thumb against my hole, pushing ever so slightly, giving me a taste as if he needs to remind me of just how much I love having something inside of me.

"Tell me how fucking bad you want it, slut," Grimmjow whispers from behind me, keeping his tone low and silky just how I like it. And fuck, that word. I hate to admit it, but being called a slut is one of the best things Grimmjow can do for my libido.

I arch my back and rub my ass against the tip of his hard cock, feeling his precum smear against my skin. "I want it so fucking bad. Just fuck me already, Grimmjow." I moan his name on accident, because just imagining him sliding back inside of me is making me want to drool. "I know you want it too."

I hear a husky groan come from the base of Grimmjow's throat. He positions his cock and starts pushing back inside of me. "Yeah, fucking take it, bitch."

Now, I'm partial to 'bitch'. I could honestly take it or leave it. But with how good Grimmjow makes me feel, he can call me any name in the book and I'll be fine with it.

I moan for him, let him know that he's giving me what I want.

He's in me all the way now and I feel so full that I could cum right this instant. Grimmjow lifts my leg a little to get a better angle and the feeling of his cock hitting my prostate is the closest thing to nirvana I'll ever get my battle-worn hands on.

"You wanna cum, baby?"

Grimmjow picks up his pace, the slick sound of him thrusting in and out of me is getting more frequent and is somehow turning me on even more.

I'm no longer holding myself up by my hands, I've resorted to my elbows for balance. Grimmjow is a strong guy, I deserve some honorary medal for being able to handle getting fucked by him.

"God, yes." I'm close now, but still not certain I can cum without my touching my cock. I won't be able to jerk myself off and hold myself up at the same time, so I actually fucking whine.

Grimmjow must be a goddamn mind reader because one of his hands reaches to wrap around my cock, gliding up and down, thumb smearing the copious amounts of precum. Grimmjow always knows just how to work my body. I don't know how, but I'm sure as hell not complaining.

Then there's that telltale sign that Grimmjow's about to cum. His breathing picks up, he can't stop the slew of horrible dirty talk, and he starts fucking me so hard I might actually have to get an xray tomorrow.

"That's it, fuck, take it, nnn-fuck, take that dick you fucking cumslut." If I wasn't about to cum too, I'd be doubled over in laughter. On the brink of orgasm though, it's hot as hell to hear.

I still my body, pushing my ass against his groin hard. I always do that before he cums because I know he gets off on that. Also because if I don't do that, he'll hold me there himself and bruise the fuck out of my hips.

I cum the instant I feel his cum filling me up. I don't know how the hell Grimmjow cums so damn much every time we fuck.

Grimmjow pulls out immediately, just to watch it drip out of my hole. I hate when he does that because I hate having to wash my sheets. I'd rather him just fuck his cum deeper into my and have me wash it out of me when I shower later.

I let my arms and knees slide down against the bed, feeling sweet relief in my joints. Grimmjow joins me by my side, one arm draped across my back.

It's blissfully silent for a few minutes before he ruins it like usual.

"Got anything to eat?"

I turn my head to glare at him. "You can eat your cum off of my sheets."

Grimmjow frowns and then cracks a smile. "You're a fucking asshole."


End file.
